Night of Deception
by Looking Glass Reflection
Summary: A girl raised up in an abusive home, or is she a girl with no memory of her past and homeless? Maybe she's been adopted by the one person who claims to have raised her all her life? Maybe she's even the twin of her best friend? She doesn't know, and doesn't plan to find out until events force her too. Warning: contains OC's.
1. Prolog

_Welcome Readers!_

_Srry that was an odd intro to this author note lol. Anyway thank you for beginning to read this...as always I appreciate comments and any ideas from readers, I like my stories to be based off of what readers want to hear and not just my own ideas..._

As a quick note to why I rated this M...its because there are parts in this story that should be viewable to only young adults or older...its mainly just abusiveness and suicidal stuff but still I can get pretty graphic in this stuff...

_Anyway enjoy the short Prolog..._

* * *

I ran across the dark yard. It was about midnight and the sky was full of stars that shined down onto the country side. A noise behind me caused me to stop and glance behind me. That was a huge mistake as I saw someone muscular behind me trying to stay silent as they followed me. I quickened my pace as I ran through the swamp covered land, tripping slightly over stumps and rocks in the dark. But in my moment of clumsiness, a hand roughly grabbed my wrist causing me to fall down in the mud.

"Where do you think your going?" the tall well built man, looking as if he was on steroids, asked as he shook me slightly with anger, "Your not running away again are you Dear Daughter?"

He started to drag me back, but I only struggled in his strong grip, "Let go!"

I slipped from his grip and bolted back towards the road I was headed down.

Every night ended like this, I would run and my own abusive father would catch me. In the morning I would be lying, locked in some bathroom, and broken into a thousand pieces.

'Not tonight' I encouraged myself silently, 'I'll be ran over by a car before I'm caught tonight!'

I broke out of the swamp land trees and into the middle of a road. The surprise of the road caught me off guard and my father caught me in my moment of standing still.

"Gotcha!" he barked as his grip tightened around my waist.

"NO! Please Let Go..."

"Not toni..."

A honk of a horn and screeching of tires caught us both off guard. I looked into the head lights of the on coming car.

Then everything was back…

* * *

Any idea of what this intro would have to do with the x-men? I have plans you know, just want to hear ur thoughts...


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

_Hey everyone,_

_Here's the weekly chapter. Just to answer the last chapter's question, that was not Rogue. That was my OC which I have a pic of her up as the title cover still coloring the final version btw..._

_And I want to thank all those who are Following, favoriting, and commenting...good comments btw ;)_

_anyway...I was just introducing the OC who was running from her abusive father before the...unfortunate even as i'll call it..._

_Well enjoy this chapter that's created from my sick mind...lol think I just made a pun since I am sick...lame joke..._

_i'll speak more afterwards..._

* * *

It was dark. Thats all there is, darkness. No dreams that haunt or pleasure. Just the deep blackness of the void before me. I felt safe here.

A honk of a horn and tires screeching caught me off guard, awakening me from my slumber with a start. Confused i jumped up. There was only the dark alley way and the bricks that walled me in on two sides. I could see a couple of garbage bindes on each side of the open alley way; other then that nothing else. The honk of the horn and screeching tires must of been from the streets farther out beyond the aley way.

"How did i...?" i asked myself as i tilted my head towards the sky. I watched the clouds roll across the blue sky in silence as i drifted my thoughts trying to remember yesterday. The memories weren't comming that easily, leaving me to try harder to remember. As i continued to stare up at the sky it became harder to sift through the thick blackness of my mind. I could find no memories. None of yesturday or even of the week. I didn't even have any memories of my life before this very moment. I only had the memories of waking up here in the ally way. "Where the hell am i anyway?"

Drawing my attention away from what was above me i made my way down the alley and towards one of the openings onto the streets. What i saw was a typical big city senery. Cars and buses passing by on the streets, shopes and sky scrapers, signs every few yards, and of course masses of people walking the side walks.

Seeing all the people sent an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "Guessing i'm not a fan of crowds much."

Cautiously i step towards the edge of the crowd. Seeing people move so easily past each other i launched myself into the crowd of people staying close to the buildings to keep from getting trampled by others. Everyone around me seemed to be in a hurry. They seemed to not notice each other as they passed by. I half watched as some people darted into stores, while other just stood at the windows and looked in. For the people who weren't shoping, they were rushing in there walk or catching a taxi. Even more people filled the cars that passed by the sidewalks. All these people made so much noise. It was hard to ignor a person when they excetedly yelled or even the honk of car horns. Guess i'm not a city person unlike the people next to me.

As i continued to slowly walk, my eyes strayed to the windows causing me to stop and stare in one. It wasn't what was behind the window that caused me to stop, it was the reflection in it. From what i could make out i was a mess. My short shoulder length auburnish hair was a bit shaggy and uneven in places. My clothes i had on was a black tank top and blue jeans, but both were riped and dirty in places. To top it all off i wasn't wearing any shoes. I looked like a homeless person. I take that back, i am a homeless person since i have no idea where i lived. The only thing that looked bright and untouched where my two colored eye's. The right eye being green while the other was hazel.

I looked away from the window and back towards the people and streets. All ignoring me. Not even relizing i may be someone in need of help. It would be nice at the moment, i could use some information on where i was at.

A noise of laughter distraced me for a moment. It was a small group of people; two girls and a boy to be exact. At once a thought came to me. I could ask them where i was, but would they even bother to help someone looking the way i do?

"Guess I'll have to see" i half whispered as i made my way over to them.

Speaking a little louder while staying a short distance back from them i spoke, "Excuse me. Could ya'll tell me where i'm at."

They turned at once to look at me. There faces turning from smiles and laughter to an unreadable expression as they stared.

I didn't know what else to do or say so i just spoke the first words that came to my mind, "My brother played a trick on me and now i have no idea where i'm at."

"What are you high? You in New York, New York. The heart of it to be exact" one of the girls spoke.

"Thanks. Thats all i needed to hear" i spoke receiveing a smile from both girls.

"Hey your one of those freaks arn't you..." the guy yelled before i even had a chance to say thanks.

"Freaks? What are you talking about?"

"You know what i'm talking about. Just look at your clothes, riped and dirty. You where probobly thrown out of your home because you a mutant freak."

I didn't answer this time. I had no idea what he was talking about even. I don't even know what mutants are. I began to back up from the small group i had choosen to confront, I would simply walk away with no more problems then i already had.

But luck isn't on my side. Before i could get away the tall male reached out for me, causing me to dodge him.

"John leave her alone she didn't do anything" one of the girls cried.

"Not untill i show her who's boss"

With force he grabed my arm. But before eather of us could speak or act, an electric shock when through both of us resulting in him letting go and me dashing back to the Allyway i had come from. For now it was the only safe place i had.

"What did she do to him" i heard one of the other girls say. I peeked around the corned and could just make out both girls bending down towards there male friend who just sat their stunned and pail as if he were weak.

Turning away from the scene i slid down the wall so that i was sitting against it next to one of the trash binds, "What just happened anyway? What did i do to him?"

A single tear slid down my face as i waited for a reply, but only a sudden wind answered me as it pushed its way through the allyway. Leaving me in more distress then i've eer been in so far. I shocked a person? Is that happened? Doesn't seem like it. At the moment i felt more alive not counting my fears and tears.

But then i could hear foot steps coming from the alleyway farther back.

"Maybe i can answer that for you dear."

* * *

_So any idea who this new character is? Also any ideas on her powers? Anyone have any ideas on how she got from her country side home to the city of New York? Any predictions on what will happen next or what happened in between the Prolog and this chapter?_

_Well Expect next weeks chapter soon maybe even early I have the next few events laid out and ready to write so it won't take long..._

_Till next week at the most..._

_~Looking Glass Reflection_


End file.
